


a rose

by honeyotu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, no comfort, posted pre-release so everything is speculation, traitor kasumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyotu/pseuds/honeyotu
Summary: It was at a moment like this when she was dropped into your life. A red ribbon gymnast carrying the gentle scent of roses. She's beautiful.





	a rose

It had been slow at first. Little sped up heartbeats here, lingered stares there. You had never really felt like this before, you hadn't really had the time, honestly. Your life has become a whirlwind. One day you were holed up in your room and the next day you were in an attic with  _ friends _ making hotpot while planning a heist. 

When did this happen?

It was at a moment like this when she was dropped into your life. A red ribbon gymnast carrying the gentle scent of roses. She's beautiful. You had thought romance anime had been exaggerating, but that wasn't the case. She carefully entered your life but it was still a booming shock. You look down and re divert your attention to the hotpot.

"Don't mind her, she's just shy but she'll warm up to you soon enough, don't worry!" Ann's voice carries through the room as the rose laughs quietly and moves to sit next to you. Looking up, you see she looks to you with a soft smile and you can't help but return it.

Over the months, you two grow closer. You join your friends to watch her gymnastic competitions. She moves like a force of nature, she spins like the whirlwind that took over your life, but her movements are as gentle as that smile she has. (That smile that is just for you, your brain helpfully adds.)

She begins visiting you outside of group meetings too. During a text conversation, you find out that you both watch the same show so she asks if you could watch it together sometime. You imagine her looking at her phone with that smile. You agree.

You can't remember the episode anymore but something had scared you so you grabbed her arm. She squeaked. She always seems so composed that this surprises you. You look at her face, she's staring ahead at the television, but you notice a light pink dusting over her cheeks. Taking a quick breath, you take her hand into yours. She turns to you in surprise but that smile takes over her face. You smile back. (You wonder if you have a smile just for her.)

The next morning you find yourself leaning against her. You must have fallen asleep during the credits but all you notice is the smell of roses and her hand holding yours.

A gentle smile reaches your lips.

A few months later, you feel your friends hugging you after you're reminded that roses have thorns. She had given you that smile before the heist but somewhere during the heist it stopped reaching her eyes. Once her thorns cut your heart, you surprise yourself by raising your voice.

"Why!"

It's not a question, it's a demand.

That smile finally reaches her eyes again but it's sad, overwhelmingly sad.

"I'm truly sorry."

Yes.

A rose has thorns, you think to yourself as Akira brings you hot chocolate and Morgana curls up on your lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more experimental than how I usually write so please leave feedback! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
